Walton
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. The Walton is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Throughout its appearance, the Walton resembles a 1955 Chevrolet Task Force with the front of a 1954/1955 Chevrolet Advance Design, it also features a small stake bed, which provides a decent sized flat surface area, making it a suitable sniper platform. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Walton often spawns with random cargo in the bed, such as wooden crates, cardboard boxes, or Carcer Gas propane tanks (which do not explode when shot). Occasionally the bed is empty. These items remain in the bed and will not fall out if driving off-road or if the player crashes. There is also a wrecked Walton in front of Catalina's hideout in Fern Ridge, Red County, San Andreas. HD Universe In GTA Online the Declasse Walton is a pickup truck taking inspiration from the 1959 Chevrolet Apache. Performance 3D Universe The Walton's road-going capabilities are underwhelming. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Walton possesses below-average acceleration and speed, and sluggish controls, owing to its age, weight and size. The Walton's engine power is even worse in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where the truck often struggles up steep inclines. However, the Walton can be modified at Transfender with some additions. Despite being under-powered, the Walton has decent off-roading capabilities, typical of any pickup truck in the game. It is also very sturdy and can withstand a lot of damage. It has the same engine sound as the Tractor and the Dozer. 3D Universe Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Walton can be modified in any TransFender garage. Image Gallery WaltonVC.jpg|The Walton in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City WaltonSA.jpg|The Idaho in Grand Theft Auto: San Andeas WaltonGTAO-sketch.jpg|The Deckasse Walton sketch. 1959ChevroletApache.jpg|The 1959 Chevrolet Apache Special Variants In both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the color white is not normally available on any Walton, except during missions. *In GTA Vice City, four white Waltons will appear during "Gun Runner" as transport vehicles for a gang of gun runners which the player must eliminate. While the player can in fact the kill the driver of any of the Waltons with a sniper rifle and commandeer one, the player must destroy all the Waltons as well to complete the mission. A workaround to this is simple; the player will simply need to collect all of the weapons, then place the last working Walton in a garage and destroy it (thereby passing the mission). After the garage door is closed, the wrecked Walton will reappear in working order when the garage is reopened. *For Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a white Walton plays a crucial role during "Madd Dogg", when the player must save a drunken Madd Dogg from falling to his death by taking the truck parked nearby and aligning the truck's box-filled bed with Madd Dogg as he is about to jump from a ledge. Once Madd Dogg lands on the bed, the player must then drive him to a rehabilitation clinic, completing the mission. The player may then store the truck in a garage. Alternately, the player can also fail the mission by opting not to save Madd Dogg and still acquire the truck nevertheless. The truck is also bulletproof. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Gun Runner - Several unique white Waltons will spawn loaded with some guns that Phil wants. Also, in the opening cutscene, a Walton is caught in the explosion and destroyed. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Body Harvest - One Walton will block the way of the harvester exiting the farm. In the streets, another one comes, now with a redneck standing on the compartment and shooting with his rifle. *Wu Zi Mu - A Walton is an obstacle while crossing the dirty roads at The Panopticon. *Photo Opportunity - A Walton spawns at Angel Pine gas station after the final cutscene instead a petrol trailer. *Don Peyote - Two can be seen during the cutscene at Snake Farm, both used later to chase the trio until they reach Caligula's Palace. *Madd Dogg - A white Walton is used to transport Madd Dogg to the hospital. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Cleaning House *Cholo Victory *Boomshine Blowout *Marked Men *Over the Top Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns randomly in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Beside the wooden bridge that connects the dirt road that connects Back o' Beyond and Whetstone. *In the intersection of dirt roads, under some trees, southeast of the brown lake in Back o' Beyond. *Behind the Angel Pine Sawmill. *In Leafy Hollow (The Truth's farm) in Flint County. *Around the Flint County Safehouse. *On the outskirts of Fort Carson in Bone County. *A Walton filled with boxes in the stake bed is used in the mission Madd Dogg, when Carl has to save Madd Dogg from falling to his death from the roof of the Royal Casino. This also has a special white color and is immune to bullets. *Spawns randomly in the countryside areas of Red County, Flint County and Whetstone and desert area of Tierra Robada and Bone County. *During the mission Wu Zi Mu, a Walton will drive past after one of the checkpoints. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked at Phil Cassidy's Depot in Viceport. *Near Auntie Poulet's home in Little Haiti. *At Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Notable Owners *Pedro Garcia *Survivalists *Phil Cassidy owned one during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The same is destroyed during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as Phil replaced it with a Patriot. Trivia General *The Walton's default radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is K-Rose. *The vehicle's name may be a reference to the 1970s television show, The Waltons. In-game *The Walton in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories does not feature a tailgate. In GTA San Andreas it does. *In GTA Vice City Stories, Phil Cassidy claims that the truck uses manual transmission after crashing it into a wall during a mission "Cholo Victory". See Also *Pickup - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent, with the Liberty City version having an old design. *Rat-Loader and Rat-Truck - Similarly designed vehicles featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Returning vehicles